A New Life
by gammegod25035
Summary: Dean Adonis, a victim of the 55th hunger games is on the verge of death. After a series of black outs he awakes in a capital genetics lab as their newest muttation. Now he must escape to district 13 before the capital erases his memory.
1. Prologue

**A story of a district 6 boy who was kid in the hunger games but revived as a capital muttation. He realizes he then must escape or become a puppet of the Capital.**

_prologue_

I am falling. The world around me is nothing but black. I feel as free as a bird but as caged as pet. I hear my sister's screams, my mother's mourning, and my best friend's sorrow. I want to get back to them but I am always out of reach. Then suddenly I am looking at myself collapsed on the floor. No, this can't be me! I'm right here. I want to yell but the sound sticks in my throat. Then I notice the blade in my copies heart and the gathering pool of blood around his limp body . I feel a searing pain that can only be one of a fatal wound. As it lies on the ground I realize this is not a copy, but me only 5 minutes before. A shiver goes down my spine and I know I am dead. But I feel alive, or a least in a mental consciousness. I don't know if I am truly dead and in a limbo or I'm in a suspension. One thing I know though is that everyone thinks I'm gone. And right now there is no changing that. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and I was in an operating room walled in with sleek white walls. No dents no crevices just a flat surface. One thing for sure is that no lock pick could get me out of here.

**You like it?** **It** **was short, I know but I'll start making full chapters soon.**


	2. Syot announcement and disclaimer

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I don't own the hunger games_**

**_Suzanne Collins does._**

**Syot Announcement: I will be using an syot system for Deans enemies and allies. This includes making your own mutts**

_Sheet_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_enemy, mutt, ally, or past escaped experiment (like Dean):_

_History:_

_Weapon and tech skills and preferences:_

_Super abilities (only mutts and past experiments):_

_Death Preference ( sorry but some got to go):_

_Cloths:_

_Likes and dislikes:_

_Weapon abilities(only regular human enemies and regular allies):_

_Family:_

_Reason for helping and hunting Dean:_


	3. Chapter 2

**So the story is going well and for every 3 chapters I will introduce or kill off a character in no specific order.**

Chapter 1

"Where am I?" I said, half expecting an answer. Just silence. My captors definitely aren't the talking type too because every time I even say a word it seem that the room becomes blander and blander. First goes the small sink replaced by a small stainless one. Then the bed in the corner, turning into a flat of pads. Every word brings a new punishment they eventually even remove the night table, leaving the small token I was given before I left for the games. Wait the token! Before I left my parents gave me a gem incrusted paper from my grandpa. Of course the capital removed the blade but it is still something from home. As I slide the cover off I realized this isn't mine, or at least its not now. A dagger replaces the old small blade. It has a small crystal gem in the middle that seems to glow. I quickly put it back seeing as it might be dangerous. I start to wonder why I am here, why couldn't just have died like the rest of the tributes who lost. Suddenly anger engulfs my feelings. I don't want to be here, as a prisoner of a seemingly mute captor. I start kicking at the walls to the point where my feet go numb. Screaming my head of I fall to the floor, on the verge of crying I finally stop. Just as I am about to start again I notice a small glint under my arm. A tube connected to my bloodstream. Right before I pull it out a red liquid quickly and smoothly slides through, once again bringing the veil of darkness that is my drug induced sleep.

**Like it? I probably will update every day or 2. Remember to send in those syot sheet!**


	4. Leaving announcement

**LEAVING FOR CAMP**

So guys I am leaving for camp and I cant continue this series (as small as it is) so if any one is interested in taking over just PM me and if you do, try to use the SYOT system as much as possible. When I come back I will continue from where the person is at or I will start where I left off, remember though, if your interested you only have 3 days to say so.

**Also, And I may make 1 more chapter before I go so check later tomorrow.**


End file.
